LLC power converters are an ever-increasingly important part of power conversion systems. LLC power converters have a number of advantages when compared to other power converters. These advantages can include zero voltage switching when cycling between a no-load to a full load on primary switches, lower electromagnetic emissions. LLC power converters can also operate at higher switching frequencies than many other forms of power converters, which can in turn lower the size of magnetics in LLC power converters.
However, disadvantages also arise when employing LLC power converters. One disadvantage can include a high output ripple current. This is especially problematic when attempting to interleave LLC power converters. For example, FIG. 1 shows that the output of interleaved LLC power converters can exhibit significant ripple current. The magnitude of the ripple current effectively prevents LLC power converter from being used in many power system topologies, especially when a plurality of LLC power converters are coupled to a common load.